We're Belong Together
by Yusvirades1
Summary: "Mengertilah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, aku lebih mencintainya dari hidupku. Dan aku yakin kau lebih mencintainya daripada mencintaiku."/ Bad summary/ Crack pair tapi inilah pair kesukaanku
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Mengertilah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, aku lebih mencintainya lebih dari hidupku. Dan aku yakin kau lebih mencintainya daripada mencintaiku."/ Bad Summary. Pair yang cocok menurutku silahkan dibaca ^_^

Rated: Tragedy

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort

Temari x Haruno Sakura

Pair: ItaTema x SasuSaku

Slightpair: SasuTema x ItaSaku

**We're belong together**

Chapter 1

"Temari-Nee, jangan lupa hari ini ada pemotretan di Cavana's style, Banana wind, dan Reika clothes. Bisakah kau berangkat pukul 10 pagi ini?"

"Baiklah, Matsuri."

'Klik.'

Temari menutup iPhone nya dan meletakannya di meja sebelah kasur di kamarnya. Temari berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya ketika ia terduduk di kasurnya dan ia masih setengah mengantuk.

"Pukul 7." Temari mendecak pelan karena ia sangat letih dan berusaha untuk tetap bersemangat di hari ini dikarenakan penuhnya jadwal pemotretan yang menunggunya.

Temari lalu bangun dan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap walaupun jam yang sudah dijanjikan dengan sang manager masih tersisa kurang lebih 3 jam lagi.

Sabaku no Temari, nama gadis itu. Ia terlahir dari keluarga berada dan sangat memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Walaupun hidup yang berkecukupan, ia tidak bisa merasakan keintiminian yang lengkap dikarenakan sang ibu yang sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Sabaku Rei, sang ayah membiarkan Temari menggeluti apa yang putri sulungnya inginkan agar ia dapat melihat putri satu-satunya yang ia miliki hidup bahagia. Temari mempunyai 2 orang adik yaitu Sabaku no Kankurou dan Sabaku no Gaara. Walaupun Temari sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia tak lupa akan kebersamaannya bersama sang adik dan sang ayah. Ia selalu berbahagia bersama keluarganya dan ia berniat ketika ia kelak mempunyai suami nanti, ia akan tetap tinggal bersama keluarganya ini.

Temari menggeluti perannya sebagai seorang model yang terkenal. Saat ini ia dihujani berbagai tawaran pemotretan di berbagai negara dengan tawaran yang fantastis. Temari membiarkan sang manager yang mengatur dimanakah ia akan melaksanakan pemotretannya tersebut.

Selain ahli dalam bidang pemotretan, Temari pun terjun kedalam dunia tarik suara. Tidak diragukan lagi, suara merdu Temari dapat diterima oleh rekaman dan saat ini berada dalam proses pembuatan album untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Temari mempunyai berambut pirang layaknya pasir dipantai sebatas punggung, mata nya bagaikan batu emerald yang gelap, mempunyai kulit yang putih dan tinggi yang semampai. Tidak hanya kecantikan nya yang dilihat dari luar, di dalam kepribadian Temari sendiri ia sangatlah orang yang dermawan dan mempunyai otak yang encer sama halnya dengan adiknya. Tidak diragukan, sang model yang sedang naik daun ini mengikuti study nya sampai ke Oto International University, universitas terbesar dan terbagus sejagat raya.

Walaupun kesempurnaan yang Tuhan berikan untuk Temari, sisi buruk pada setiap manusia pun pasti ada seperti halnya pada Temari. Terkadang Temari shopping berlebihan ke mall dan berbelanja dengan harga yang fantastis. Dan juga terkadang ketika Temari sedang disibuki oleh masalah, ia akan berlari untuk meminum minuman beralkohol. Tidak, sebenarnya Temari bukan seorang alkoholic, ia hanya datang ke bar untuk minum ketika disaat otaknya mumet.

Seperti manusia lainnya yang memiliki pasangan hidup, Temari pun memiliki seorang kekasih yang bisa dibilang tampan dan semua wanita pasti mengidolakan pria ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Kekasih Temari bermarga Uchiha itu mempunyai mata yang sekelam langit, wajahnya yang tampan, tingginya semampai dan pas untuk seorang lelaki dan rambutnya hitam mencuat dengan model duckbutt hair. Temari dan Sasuke saling mencintai ketika mereka dipertemukan di Bone Tunes oleh sang maha pencipta. Temari menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke belum lama ini dan mereka hanya bertemu minimal 2x dalam satu bulan ini dikarenakan Sasuke yang berada di Konoha dan Temari yang berada di Suna menyulitkan mereka untuk bertemu secara langsung.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Sabaku Rei, Gaara, Kankurou, Sasuke dan orang-orang dekat yang mengenal Temari menyimpan rasa kasihan karena diam-diam ini Temari mempunyai penyakit ginjal dan divonis menjadi gagal ginjal yang perlahan-lahan menggerogoti tubuhnya. Temari meminta kepada manager dan orang-orang terdekatnya meminta agar merahasiakan penyakitnya ini pada publik dan mereka pun menyetujuinya. Tentu saja, untuk tidak terlalu menarik perhatian Temari merahasiakan penyakitnya ini kepada fans-fansnya agar tidak menyebar luas.

Temari menjalani treatment di Konoha International Hospital dan dirawat oleh dokter yang terkenal sangat ahli dalam bidang ini, dokter tersebut bernama Senju Tsunade. Dokter yang cantik dan memang sudah ahli dalam penyembuhan ini tetap senantiasa mengobati penyakit Temari. Meskipun Tsunade dokter yang handal dalam menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit, tetapi ia masih heran kenapa Temari belum juga dapat sembuh dan masih terlihat pucat ketika Temari terlalu capek untuk melakukan aktivitas. Tsunade sangat menyayangkan sosok seorang Temari yang sempurna dimatanya karena sosok kesempurnaannya itu dirusak oleh penyakit kanker hati yang di deritanya kurang lebih 3 tahun ini. Temari mengunjungi Konoha 2x dalam 1 bulan ditemani sang manager yang tak lain sang kekasih Gaara ataupun keluarganya.

Seseorang diluar sana mengetuk pintu kamar Temari dan memanggil sang empunya, "Nona Temari, Sabaku-san memanggil anda untuk segera bergabung sarapan."

"Baiklah, Ayame. Aku akan segera turun."

Temari kemudian menggeser pintu lemari pakaiannya. Ia memilih celana jeans panjang yang lumayan ketat berwarna hitam dan mengambil kaus pendek berwarna biru. Diambilnya jaket kulit berwarna coklatnya untuk menutupi udara dingin yang saat ini datang dikarenakan akan adanya musim salju. Dibuka nya lemari sepatu nya, ia mengambil sepatu wedges berwarna kuning emas nya lalu dipakilah pada kakinya. Temari lalu mengambil tas berukuran medium nya dan memasukan iPhone, iPod, dompet dan alat-alat make up yang ia perlukan kedalam tas nya. Disisirnya rambut blonde sebatas bahu nya dan ia biarkan rambutnya tergerai. Temari menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu mengambil kacamata coklatnya dan menyampirkan kacamatanya tersebut di kepalanya. Ia bergegas turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Selamat pagi Tou-san, Gaara, Kankurou." Temari berkata seraya menggeserkan kursi untuk diduduki nya sebelah Gaara.

"Ohayou, Temari."

"Ya pagi Nee-chan. Ayo sarapan dulu."

Temari lalu tersenyum dan mengambil roti lalu dioleskannya lah selai coklat ke rotinya. Temari meletakan roti nya dan memotong roti yang sudah dilapisi coklatnya denan garpu dan pisau yang ia pegang.

"Temari, kapan kau kembali ke Konoha untuk check in? Lalu, kau berangkat bersama siapa?" Suara sang ayah terdengar bertanya ketika Temari menyuapkan rotinya.

"Hm, besok Tou-san. Sepertinya besok aku minta ditemani Matsuri saja."

"Aku ikut menemani Matsuri ya?" Gaara bertanya sambil menatap kakaknya yang sedang makan.

"Tentu saja, hei jangan menatapku seperti itu! Selera makanku sambil hilang." Temari mencubit lengan Gaara dan semua yang ada disitu melihat kelakuan kakak adik yang memang sangat akrab ini.

"Oh ya, Tou-san bagaimana dengan Sabaku Corp? Apakah Kankurou dan Gaara bekerja dengan benar?"

"Tentu saja, adik-adik mu patut dibanggakan seperti kakaknya karena mereka terus berjuang mempertahankan perusahaan kita untuk tetap menjadi yang terbaik."

"Baiklah, bagus kalau begitu." Temari lalu melihat arloji yang ada ditangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

Temari mencium pipi ayahnya seraya berkata, "Tou-san, sepertinya aku harus buru-buru karena waktu mengejarku. Hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang lebih malam karena jadwalku padat."

"Baiklah sayang, hati-hati."

"Iya, aku duluan Kankurou Gaara."

"Iya hati-hati, Nee-chan."

Ketika sampai di garasi yang berada di depan halaman rumahnya, Temari kemuadian mencari Lamborghini miliknya dan ia harus membunyikan beberapa kali alarm mobilnya agar tahu dimana mobilnya tersebut berada dikarenakan mobil yang berjejer menyamping tersebut sangatlah banyak dan bermacam-macam. Dan yup, setelah beberapa saat mobil Temari ditemukan yang ternyata memang ada di ujung garasi.

Temari lalu masuk ke dalam karena udara luar yang semakin menusuk meskipun ia memakai jaket setebal apapun. Temari lalu mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari garasi dan menuju pekarangan rumahnya dan melwati taman luas milik keluarga Sabaku yang didesain oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Seorang lelaki yang berumur sekitar 30-an membukakan pintu gerbang yang bisa dibilang besar itu, "Selamat jalan, Nona Temari. Hati-hati."

"Terima kasih, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san."

Temari meletakkan tas nya di bangku sebelah tempat ia duduk dan mengambil iPhone miliknya untuk menelfon seseorang yang tak salah adalah sang managernya.

"Matsuri, aku sedang di perjalanan. Kita bertemu dimana?"

"Kita bertemu di Mandarin Oriental Tokyo Hotel saja. Aku sedang menuju perjalanan kesana juga. Aku baru saja mau memberitahumu. Oh ya, hari ini mobilku sedang di servis. Bisakah kita berangkat bersama?"

"Baiklah. Aku tutup dulu. Nanti kita bertemu disana dan akan hal kau berangkat bersama ku ke tempat pemotretan, tentu saja."

"Baiklah Temari-Nee."

'Klik'

Temari lalu fokus mengendarai mobilnya, dalam dirinya ada rasa senang karena job yang mendatangi nya melebihi batas yang membuatnya terkadang kelelahan. Tetapi ia masih tetap mengingat saran Tsunade sang dokter yang saat ini mengobati penyakit ginjal Temari agar Temari tidak terlalu kelelahan karena itu dapat membuat keadaannya semakin down.

'Kring.. Kring..'

Temari mengambil iPhone miliknya dan ia melihat di layar iPhone tersebut untuk mengetahui siapakan seseorang yang menelfonnya ketika ia berada di perjalanan ini.

Uchiha Sasuke

Nama yang tertera di layarnya itu adalah kekasihnya, hatinya semakin bahagia ketika sang kekasih menghubungi nya. Sesegera mungkin Temari menjawab telfon tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Temari." Suara dari seberang sana yang sangat Temari rindukan akhirnya berbicara.

"Hm selamat pagi juga, Sasuke." Temari menjawab nya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini Temari? Aku dengar seperti banyaknya kendaraan yang lalu lalang di sekitarmu."

"Di Suna, ini sudah pukul 9 jadi aku akan pergi bekerja. Kenapa kau tidak berangkat kerja?"

"Hari ini aku sedang tidak mood untuk bekerja, oh ya kapan kau check ini ke Konoha? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku besok check in ke Konoha bersama Gaara dan Matsuri. Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Baiklah, lakukan saja pekerjaanmu hari ini dan ingat apa yang Tsunade-sama katakan! Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membuat keadaanmu lelah. Aku akan menitipkan kalimat ini pada Gaara, Kankurou dan Matsuri."

"Hm perhatian mu berlebihan sekali tapi untuk itu terima kasih. Kau juga jagalah keadaanmu disana, istirahatlah yang banyak karena tidak baik untuk seorang pewaris Uchiha Corp."

"Yah sepertinya posisi itu akan direbut kakak ku karena dialah yang paling sering berjasa pada Uchiha Corp dan sementara aku ada dibawahnya."

"Baiklah, kalau soal itu sepertinya kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Just be yourself baby, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Okay, and you still all of me."

'Klik'

Sambungan telefon antara Sasuke dan Temari segera ditutup karena Temari yang sedang mengejar waktu untuk sampai di tempat tujuan dan Temari juga tau akan Sasuke sudah kebal dengan sikapnya yang mematikan sambungan telefonnya secara tiba-tiba.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke saat ini sedang terbaring di kamarnya melihat dengan pandangan kosong ke arah atap kamarnya yang bisa dibilang sangat luas. Ia pun terlahir dari orang yang berada dan mempunyai keluarga yang utuh. Sasuke mempunyai satu orang kakak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi. Saat ini, Sasuke dan Itachi berusaha untuk menjadi pewaris Uchiha Corp yang baik dan dapat menyenangkan ayah dan ibunya, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Sasuke sangat mencintai Temari. Saat ia bertemu dengan wanita berambut blonde itu, ia tak sadar bahwa Sabaku no Temari itu adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Dan pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis bermata dark green itu membuatnya jatuh hati dan menyimpan perasaan yang sangat mendalam pada gadis tersebut.

"Temari is the best my girlfriend."

Kata-kata itu selalu ada dalam benak Sasuke. Sasuke merasa sangat beruntung dapat mengenal Temari dan terlebih lagi ia sangat bahagia dapat menjalin kasih dengan gadis berparas cantik itu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah bangun? Tou-san sudah menunggu mu di ruang makan." Suara lembut Uchiha Mikoto terdengar dari balik pintu untuk memanggil si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Baik Kaa-san. Aku ke bawah."

Sasuke bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membasuh muka dan membenarkan keadaannya saat ini. Ia tidak mau tampil sembrawut di depan ayahnya karena ini lah tradisi Uchiha. Sasuke lalu berganti pakaian karena meskipun ia saat ini tidak berniat untuk pergi bekerja, ia harus tetap berpenampilan elite karena ini pun tradisi Uchiha.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan, Sasuke sudah melihat ayahnya, ibunya dan Itachi duduk sambil berbincang-bincang ria.

"Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san, Itachi-nii."

"Ah ohayou Sasuke, mari."

Keluarga harmonis Uchiha kemudian menyantap sarapan mereka disertai canda tawa dan perbincangan-perbincangan antara mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaan Temari? Apakah dia masih sakit?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ya, dia masih menjalani tahap penyembuhan. Tidak mudah menyembuhkan penyakitnya."

"Sasuke, aku belum pernah melihat Temari. Kau bilang Temari seseorang model yang terkenal tapi aku sampai saat ini belum pernah melihatnya." Itachi berujar sambil tertawa.

"Karena itulah kau terlalu sibuk bekerja, aku juga belum memperkenalkan kekasihmu padaku." Jawab Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Hentikan dulu perbincangannya, aku yakin Itachi akan bertemu dengan Temari dan kau Sasuke, kau juga akan bertemu kekasih kakakmu. Kekasih kalian harus menjadi menantu yang baik untukku." Kali ini sang kepala rumah tangga, Uchiha Fugaku buka mulut sambil diselingi canda tawa di pembicaraannya.

...

Rambut blonde Temari dibuat ikal dan tampaknya seperti curly alami. Temari menggunakan dress setali berwarna dark blue selutut yang membuatnya semakin anggun. Digunakannya high heels senada karena pakaian yang Temari kenakan saat ini sangat pas untuk pemotretan di produk Cavana's style. Make up natural yang membuatnya semakin manis dioleskannya ke wajah putih mulusnya.

"Sukses, Temari-Nee!" Bisik sang manager yang tak lain adalah Matsuri.

Temari hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan akan hal itu. Ia yakin pemotretan kali ini berhasil dengan bagus karena itulah yang dapat membuat namanya semakin melejit dan mendapat tawaran pemotretan di pihak perusahaan.

Temari kini berada di pinggiran pantai karena disinilah tempat pemotretannya yang terakhir dengan dipadukan cahaya matahari yang mulai surut. Temari kemudian berpose seanggun mungkin karena hanya dirinyalah yang dapat menemukan pose apa yang tepat untuk cover majalah ataupun iklan yang ia tekuni.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, pemotretan dengan produk Cavana's style berakhir dan Temari mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia disitu. Sangat lelah, pikirnya.

"Temari-Nee, ini kau sebaiknya makan dulu setelah itu kau makan obatnya."

"Terima kasih Matsuri."

Matsuri lalu duduk di sebalah Temari dan melihat ke arah calon kakak iparnya yang sedang makan ini. Matsuri sangat mengagumi sosok seorang Temari tetapi ia sangat menyayangkan keadaan calon kakak iparnya ini yang menderita penyakit ginjal. Temari sangat baik padanya dan Matsuri pun menganggap Temari sebagai kakak kandung nya.

Matsuri selalu berdoa akan kesehatan calon kakak iparnya ini agar selalu ada dalam lindungan yang maha kuasa dan dijauhkan dengan penyakit-penyakit lainnya yang dapat mengakibatkan sesuatu yang fatal bagi Temari.

Seusai makan, Temari dan Matsuri memutuskan untuk pulang dikarenakan kelelahan yang melanda tubuh Temari saat ini. Saat Matsuri mengatur tentang pembayaran jasa nya dan Temari yang akan membuat produk Cavana's style tenar ini memutuskan bayaran yang tunai dengan senilai 60.000 ryo. Bayaran yang sangat tinggi.

"Temari-Nee, apa sebaiknya aku yang menyetir saja? Aku sepertinya akan menginap di rumahmu dan aku juga sudah membawa perlengkapan ku untuk ke Konoha besok."

"Baiklah Matsuri, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Maaf merepotkanmu. Besok kita pergi dengan jam penerbangan pukul 8 pagi."

"Baik Temari-Nee. Kau tidurlah dulu di perjalanan. Perjalanan dari pantai Suna ke kediaman Sabaku sangatlah jauh."

"Hm."

Temari kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di jok mobilnya mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat tetapi tidak bisa. Tidak ada rasa kantuk yang menyerang dirinya tetapi rasa lelah-lah yang menggelayuti tubuhnya saat ini.

Temari kemudian membuka kunci iPhone nya dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

"Temari?"

"Selamat malam, Sasuke. Kau sedang apa?"

"Memikirkanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Apakah job yang mendatangimu hari ini sangatlah berat?"

"Keadaanku hari ini sepertinya kurang fit. Ya, job yang mendatangiku hari ini sangatlah berat dan aku rasa aku merasakan seolah-olah aku mati rasa dan aku... Merasakan hidupku seperti, mati."

Matsuri yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobil tiba-tiba tersentak dengan kata-kata Temari dan menengokan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat apa yang dilakukan Temari.

"Hey jagalah omonganmu, jangan berkata sembarangan seperti itu. Aku yakin kau dapat melewati ini."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku lelah, seperti nya aku akan istirahat. Aku ke Konoha besok, tunggulah aku di airport karena aku mengikuti penerbangan pukul 8."

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat Temari."

"Kau juga."

Dan saat itu pula, Temari terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi nya. Beberapa jam kemudian Temari dan Matsuri tiba di pekarangan rumah keluarga Sabaku. Tidak diherankan jika Matsuri menginap di rumah keluarga Sabaku ini karena semua orang yang ada di rumah besar ini sudah menganggap Matsuri sebagai bagian keluarga Sabaku juga.

Matsuri kemudian melirik ke arah dvd player yang ada di mobil Temari dan melihat pukul berapa ia sampai. Pukul 10. Matsuri bergumam. Ia lalu mencoba membangunkan Temari yang terlelap. "Temari-Nee, kita sudah sampai. Lebih baik jika kau tidur di kamar."

"Mmh, kita sudah sampai? Maaf aku tidak sadar." Temari berkata sambil memegang kepalanya

"Iya Temari-Nee, ayo kita turun. Kau pasti merindukan kasur untuk punggungmu."

"Haha iya, kau juga tidurlah."

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam rumah dan mereka pun langsung menuju kamar masing-masing dan mereka tidak sempat mengucapkan mereka telah tiba karena ayahnya, Gaara, dan Kankurou sudah terlelap kecuali para pelayan-pelayannya yang setia menunggu para majikannya memberi perintah.

...

"Tou-san, Kankurou kami berangkat dulu. Doakan aku semoga ini adalah check in terakhir ku dan penyakit ini hilang." Temari yang berpamitan dengan ayahnya dan Kankurou lalu mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Tentu saja Temari," Jawab sang ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu Nee-chan. Aku selalu berdoa untukmu agar kau tidak terlalu lama menahan penyakit menyebalkanmu itu."

"Terima kasih Tou-san, Kankurou."

"Sabaku-sama, Kankuro-Nii kami berangkat."

"Baiklah, hati-hati Matsuri."

Mobil limousine milik keluarga pribadi Sabaku melesat keluar dari pekarangan istana Sabaku. Temari melihat ke arah luar jendela limousine nya dan memandang kosong. Ia mendengar Gaara dan Matsuri yang sedang berbincang-bincang ria dan Temari membiarkan mereka seperti itu karena inilah momen pelepasan rasa rindu yang telah dipendam oleh keduanya.

'Kring.. Kring..'

Temari melihat nama seseorang yang menelfonnya saat ini. Ternyata itu Sasuke. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk Temari menjawab telfonnya itu, "Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Temari? Apa kau sudah di perjalanan?"

"Ya, aku sedang menuju airport. Kau sudah bangun rupanya tuan pemalas?"

"Aku hanya bisa bangun pagi untukmu dan juga pekerjaanku. Apakah kau sudah memakan obatnya?"

"Hahaha kau ini, iya tenang saja aku tidak akan lupa. Sasuke, aku akan segera tiba di airport. Aku akan menghubungi mu ketika perjalanan tidak lama lagi."

"Okay, take care yourself."

"Yeah, you too don't forget breakfast."

Sasuke lalu mematikan sambungan telefonnya dan ia berniat kembali ke alam mimpi nya tetapi tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu perasaan yang mengganjal dalam dirinya dan ia berpikir pada sosok seorang perempuan yang memikat hatinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari. Tapi Sasuke berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif nya dan berusaha memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk gadis itu.

Dilain tempat, Temari, Gaara dan Matsuri sudah ada di Suna International Airport dan mereka menurunkan koper mereka masing-masing. Temari, Gaara dan Matsuri kemudian berpamitan pada Ebisu, sang sopir yang mengantarkan mereka sampai airport. Temari melihat arloji tangannya dan ia memberitahukan pada Gaara dan Matsuri aar lekas menaiki pesawat karena jam penerbangan akan dilakukan 15 menit lagi.

Temari membiarkan Gaara dan Matsuri duduk berdua di kapal itu dan ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk duduk di belakang mereka bersama seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 25 tahunan. Temari duduk disebelah pria itu dan melirik pria yang saat ini membaca Business Week edisi terbaru. Si pria yang merasa diperhatikan kemudian menengokan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu dan ia sedikit takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Temari tersenyum ketika si pria melihat kearahnya dan pria itu pun membalas senyum nya yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat berhubungan erat denganku. Tapi, siapa?" Batin Temari.

Temari semakin menikmati perjalanannya dengan memasangkan earphone pada kedua telinganya dan ia berusaha meresapi kata-kata yang ia dengar dari situ. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang dan memejamkan matanya. Tetapi sesuatu datang mengganggu nya, dan terlebih lagi sesuatu itu datang nya berasal dari sebuah suara, "Nee-san, kita sudah sampai."

"Ah ya Gaara, terimakasih. Aku sepertinya terlalu larut dalam suasana ini."

"Ah ya aku kira kau tertidur, Temari-Nee. Ayo, pesawat sudah lepas landas dan sudah banyak orang yang turun kini giliran kita."

"Iya Matsuri."

Saat Gaara dan Matsuri keluar terlebih dahulu atas perintah Temari dengan alasan mencari iPod nya dan memang iPod nya itu ia lupa meletakannya dimana.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Pria yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya kini bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan iPod berwarna emas milik Temari.

"Ah! Of course, thanks. Kalau begitu aku duluan karena ya sepertinya aku sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang." Temari berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah hati-hati,"

Pria itu termenung sebentar melihat kepergian Temari. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru ia alami dan ia serasa sudah ditekan kekuatan magnetik oleh gadis berambut blonde tersebut.

"Temari?" Pria itu bergumam. Ia berpikir lebih dalam dan ia rasanya pernah mengenali nama itu. Ya! Nama itu sering disebut-sebut adiknya, Sasuke.

"Tadi itu, Temari?" Uchiha Itachi. Dialah yang memang penasaran dengan sosok seorang Sabaku no Temari kekasih adiknya sendiri dan ia sudah mulai terpikat pada gadis itu. Tetapi ia menyadari ia masih memiliki seseorang yang sangat ia cintai juga. Tetapi entah kenapa ia sangat tertarik dengan gadis yang baru saja berumur 22 tahun itu.

...

Saat Temari keluar dari pesawat, ratusan orang bahkan ribuan orang melihat Temari dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ditebak. Temari memang sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini dan ia masih tetap cuek.

"Sabaku no Temari!" Sepertinya orang yang berteriak sekaligus fans berat Temari ini menghancurkan ketenangan Temari dan membuat Temari terkejut bukan main. Dan karena ulah satu orang fans Temari ini, orang-orang mulai berkerumun untuk melihat seorang Temari yang sedang berjalan dengan menggiring koper di lapangan lepas landas menuju airport.

"Oh shit! Gaara, Matsuri kalian meninggalkanku. Where're you Sasuke?" Gumam Temari masih dengan raut agak kesal karena Sasuke yang sudah dihubungi untuk ke yang beberapa kalinya tidak adanya jawaban sama sekali.

Temari berusaha menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada ratusan fans yang berkerumun di situ. Para fans yang berteriak-teriak itu serasa memekikan telinga Temari. Para fans Temari kemudian menyerbu kearah Temari sambil berteriak-teriak karena mereka menganggap ini kesempatan emas mereka untuk bertemu model yang sedang naik daun ini dalam keadaan tidak adanya pengawasan pribadi terhadap sang model.

Gaara dan Matsuri yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu tidak tahu Temari terjebak dalam kerumunan fans yang semakin padat. Temari pun telah dikerumuni oleh para fans dan para liputan televisi yang memang berkunjung kesana karena adanya trend topic tentang kedatangan seorang Sabaku no Temari ke Konoha.

Gaara dan Matsuri yang kaget ketika Temari tidak ada bersama mereka memutuskan mencari nya lagi di kerumunan.

"Tak apa Gaara, Matsuri. Biar aku yang akan menolong nya." Ternyata Sasuke datang dan ia mencegah Gaara yang tadinya akan menuju kerumunan para fans Temari. Sasuke rela bergabung dan berdesak-desak ke arah kerumunan untuk menyelamatkan sang pujaan hati. Lumayan sulit untuk menemukan Temari tetapi penjagaan dari pihak airport lebih memudahkan Sasuke untuk menemukan tangan Temari. Sasuke langsung menarik Temari dan membawa koper Temari keluar dari kerumunan dan berlari.

"Untuk apa kau mengadakan meet and greet di tempat seperti ini tanpa pengawas pribadimu? Itu sangat berbahaya." Tutur Sasuke sambil berlari dan memegang pergelangan tangan Temari.

"Hey aku tidak sebodoh itu! Seorang fansku berteriak memanggilku dan lalu orang-orang berkerumun menuju arahku."

"Baiklah, ayo Gaara, Matsuri kita harus bergegas."

Itachi yang baru saja turun dari pesawat melihat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Temari sambil berlari. Ia berniat segera keluar dari pesawat karena diluar terjadi kehebohan yang sangat luar biasa dikarenakan datangnya Temari. Itachi hanya tersenyum lemah dan sepertinya hanyalah adiknya lah yang sangat beruntung yang dapat mendapatkan seorang bidadari secantik Temari. Dan yang membuat Itachi tersentak adalah pergelangan tangan Temari yang dipegang erat oleh Sasuke.

Itachi menuruni tangga pesawat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Argh Itachi, kenapa kau harus memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan tanggungan jawabmu seperti ini?"

...

"Sasuke, ayo cari makan terlebih dahulu. Aku lapar." Temari memasang ekspresi memelas sambil memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Ya Sasuke-Nii, kami semua lapar. Perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha sangatlah jauh membuat perut kami berkonser." Kini Matsuri yang buka suara. Matsuri dan Sasuke memang dekat seperti halnya Sasuke dengan Temari.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak kalian ke kedai dango yang terkenal disini." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum sambil menengokan kepalanya sesaat untuk menjawab komentar Matsuri karena Matsuri dan Gaara saat ini duduk di kursi belakang Reventon Grey milik Sasuke.

"Dango? Kebetulan sekali aku rindu rasa dango di Konoha." Jawab Temari sambil berseri.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Temari, rambut yang selama ini ia rindukan. Sasuke melirik sesaat kepada Temari. Gadis ini semakin dewasa dan pancaran kecantikannya semakin memukau. Sasuke semakin tertarik pada kekasihnya yang satu ini. Ia berniat tidak akan melepaskan Temari untuk selamanya. Tetapi apakah niat nya itu akan terwujud?

Sasuke, Temari, Gaara dan Matsuri tiba di kedai dango yang dituju. Mereka berempat langsung memasuki kedai yang bisa dibilang besar itu dan memang kedai itu banyak dikunjungi. Mereka memesan berbagai makanan yang dimasak sangat enak dan mereka makan disertai canda tawa.

Setelah makanan habis, mereka pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kedai itu dan memilih hotel untuk Temari, Gaara dan Matsuri ditinggali sementara di Konoha.

Saat di mobil, Temari menghubungi Tsunade agar secepatnya check in. Temari membuka iPhone nya dan mencari nama Tsunade, dan yak ketemu.

'Tuuutt.. Tuuutt..'

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh hai Temari, apa kabar? Kau sudah siap untuk check in?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tsunade-sama. Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini karena aku rasa aku lelah. Bagaimana jika check in dilakukan besok pagi? Hari ini aku harus mencari penginapan."

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Hm baiklah, besok kau ke rumah sakit pukul 10 saja."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

'Klik'

Saat Temari mematikan telfon, mobil Sasuke sudah ada di sebuah hotel di Konoha. Hotel itu lumayan besar dan menjulang tinggi ke atas. Temari lalu keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan membawa barang-barangnya seperti halnya yang dilakukan Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Biar aku yang bawa," Sasuke menawarkan pertolongannya kepada Temari sembari tersenyum. Temari lalu memberikan kopernya dan membiarkan Sasuke menghiring koper besarnya itu.

Saat mereka tiba di ruang penerimaan tamu, Sasuke memesan 2 kamar untuk mereka bertiga dan membiarkan Matsuri memilih untuk tidur bersama Gaara atau Temari. Saat Matsuri ditanya "Kau akan tidur sekamar dengan siapa?" Matsuri menjawab sambil menimbang-nimbang dengan wajah yang merah menyala dan Sasuke memberi ultimatum bahwa Matsuri tidur saja bersama Gaara. Matsuri dan Gaara memang sudah sering melakukan tidur bersama tetapi tetap tidak ada yang aneh diantara mereka berdua. Temari pun menyetujuinya.

"Malam ini aku akan menemanimu, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Temari pelan.

"Baiklah." Temari menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Temari, istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah. Aku janji ketika kau tidur aku pasti akan berada di sampingmu." Sasuke berujar dan tersenyum. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamar hotel yang ditempati Temari.

Temari lalu membereskan barang-barang yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. Temari melirik jam dinding yang tertera di dinding kamar bercatkan oranye itu. Pukul 3 sore. Temari lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi dan berendam diri. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Temari keluar dan menuju ke cermin rias.

Temari menggunakan tanktop berwarna merah muda dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna coklat yang ia pakai untuk tidur. Temari mengoleskan beberapa krim malam dan mengeringkan haridyer yang ia bawa.

Dibukanya macbook miliknya untuk menghilangkan sementara kesepiannya. Dan saat itu pula Temari terlelap di kasurnya dengan keadaan telungkup dan ia membiarkan macbook miliknya memutar musik.

...

Temari mencoba membetulkan posisi tidurnya, tetapi ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menahan dirinya untuk tetap ada di posisi tersebut. Temari melihat tangan itu, ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan dilihatnya Sasuke yang tertidur di lekukan leher jenjang Temari sambil memeluk erat gadis cantik tersebut. Temari mengusap wajah tampan Sasuke dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang menutupi wajah tampan si bungsu Uchiha. Temari tersenyum dan sepertinya perlakuan Temari ini telah membuat empunya terbangun. Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya dan pandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah senyum kekasihnya yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah mulus nan cantiknya. Sasuke pun tersenyum, ia memejamkan lagi matanya dan berusaha tidur kembali akibat terlalu lelah mengemudi ke hotel tempat

Temari yang mengetahui Sasuke akan tertidur kembali mengecup kening Sasuke dan mengusap rambut nya. Temari bangun dan menyingkirkan selimut yang tadi ia pakai dibagi dua bersama Sasuke. Temari melihat macbook miliknya terletak di meja pinggir kasurnya. Pasti Sasuke yang memindahkannya pikirnya. Temari lalu membuka gorden kamar hotel nya dan merasakan tembusan cahaya matahari dan membiarkan cahaya matahari itu meresap ke dalam tubuhnya dan menyalurkan kehangatannya.

Sasuke bangun ketika Temari membukakan gorden kamar hotel yang saat ini ia tempati. Sasuke melihat Temari sedang merentangkan tangannya di depan jendela dan memejamkan matanya. Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke lalu bangun dan berjalan ke arah Temari dan jika Temari lebih berantisipasi, ia akan dapat merasakan getaran di lantai.

Ketentraman Temari mulai terusik karena dirasakannya ada tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Siap untuk check ini hari ini?" Sasuke ternyata sudah berada di belakang Temari dan memeluk tubuh ramping Temari.

"Hey, kau mengejutkanku saja. Ya tentu saja. Apa saja yang kau lakukan semalam? Tidak kah kau merasa lelah?"

"Maaf, ketika aku tiba di rumah aku dihubungi oleh ayahku untuk membantunya dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di Uchiha Corp dan kalau soal lelah itu tentu saja tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap menemanimu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Temari yang sangat ia sukai.

"Hm baiklah kalau kau tidak lelah, aku akan mandi dulu dan setelah itu kau mandi. Kau bilang kau akan mengantarkanku check in ke rumah sakit." Jawab Temari sambil membalikan posisi tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mandi duluan."

Temari tersenyum dan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan memilih pakaian yang ia pakai untuk hari ini dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Temari, ia lalu membereskan tempat tidur nya dan ia pun menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakainya untuk hari ini.

'Tok.. Tok' Terdengar suara pintu kamar hotel diketuk, Sasuke bergegas membukanya dan dilihatnya seorang pelayan membawakan makanan yang sangat banyak.

"Tuan, ini breakfast untuk anda dan Nona hari ini, selamat menikmati." Seorang pelayan itu mengantarkan makanan dan lalu cepat berlalu dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu membawa meja beroda itu kedalam kamar hotel yang ia tempati bersama Temari.

Sasuke lalu mengambil piring, garpu dan pisau untuk membantu nya makan. Ia mengambil chicken roll dan scrambel egg untuk sarapannya saat ini. Ia menunggu bergiliran kamar mandi bersama Temari sembari memakan sarapannya. Sasuke mengambil iPhone milik Temari dan ia melihat wallpaper kekasihnya yang sedang berpose membelakangi kamera di dermaga memakai hotpants berwarna blue black dipadukan dengan baju berlengan pendek dengan corak kotak-kotak berwarna ungu-merah dan memakai sepatu boots berhak tinggi berwarna coklat dan disampirkannya kacamata di kepalanya. Sangatlah cantik, Sasuke semakin terpana dengan sosok seorang Temari.

Sekian lama Sasuke melihat-lihat album di iPhone Temari, foto-foto yang membuat dirinya akan kagum dengan sesosok manusia berwujud cantik ini lebih dalam.

"Wow, breakfast nya banyak sekali. Apa memang setiap pagi menu nya sebanyak ini?" Temari datang memakai pakaian yang tadi ia pilih sembari memakaikan handuk di kepalanya.

"Ah ya, ini sangat banyak. Kau sarapan lah dulu, aku baru selesai sarapan. Aku mandi dulu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan iPhone milik Temari.

"Oh ya, I see your picture and you make me very very exited. You're so pretty girl." Sasuke berkata tepat di telinga Temari sambil tersenyum dan lalu hilang dari pandangan Temari guna membersihkan dirinya.

"Oh my God, Sasuke you always make me flyin high." Temari berkata sambil tercengang.

Temari sejenak melupakan kejadian tadi, ia menuju meja breakfastnya dan mengambil beberapa cupcake yang disajikan karena ia rasa cupcake cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Sarapan selesai, dan saatnya merias penampilannya agar terlihat lebih manis. Temari tidak mengolekan makeup terlalu tebal karena akan membuatnya terlalu menor dan cukup mengoleskan bedak dan lipgloss dan terlihat lebih natural dan Temari tetap terlihat cantik bahkan terlihat lebih cantik.

Saat Temari mengoleskan lipgloss ke bibirnya, Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat kecantikan sang kekasih. Sasuke kemudian mengambil jaket yang terletak di sofa kamar hotel tersebut lalu dipakainyalah jaketnya tersebut.

"Sasuke, aku sudah siap. Apa kau sudah siap?" Temari bangkit dari kursi nya dan memasukan beberapa barang ke dalam tas kecilnya.

"Iya, ayo. Apakah Gaara dan Matsuri ikut juga? Kemarin dan sekarang aku tidak melihat mereka." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Iya ayo kita ke kamar mereka."

Temari dan Sasuke langsung keluar dan menuju kamar sebelahnya yang tak lain ditempati oleh Gaara dan Matsuri. Temari mengetuk pelan pintu kamar bernomor 45 tersebut dan langsung mendapat jawaban dari dalam dengan membukakan pintu, "Ah ya Temari-Nee."

"Kalian jadi ikut atau tidak? Dimana Gaara?"

"Ya sepertinya tidak Temari-Nee, Gaara masih tidur. Ia dari kemarin tidak keluar dikarenakan ia mabuk darat, pff aku baru lihat wajah Gaara begitu pucat kali ini." Jawab Matsuri sambil menengok ke belakang guna melihat Gaara yang sedang tertidur dengan selimutnya yang tebal.

"Hm baiklah, kalau begitu kau mau aku bawakan apa? Aku akan bawa beberapa camilan untuk nanti sore dan aku akan bawakan obat untuk Gaara."

"Terima kasih Temari-Nee, nanti aku telfon saja ya setelah Gaara-kun bangun."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan Sasuke berangkat dulu. Jangan lupa kau dan Gaara makan sarapanmu."

"Matsuri, kami pergi dulu."

"Iya Temari-Nee, Sasuke-Nii hati-hati."

Temari dan Sasuke pun berlalu dari pandangan Matsuri dan menuju lift di hotel tersebut untuk mempercepat waktu menuju tempat parkiran. Di tempat parkiran yang banyaknya mobil-mobil terlihatlah Reventon Grey milik Sasuke dan mereka pun menuju mobil Sasuke berada.

Di perjalanan pertama Temari hanya memandang kosong ke depan walaupun sudah beberapa kali diajak berbicara oleh Sasuke. Sekian lama berdiam diri, Temari memutuskan bertanya "Sasuke, menurutmu apakah penyakitku ini dapat disembuhkan? Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku jika penyakit ini perlahan-lahan membunuhku?"

Sasuke yang sedang menyetir tersentak dan pegangan tangan yang berada di setir mobilnya tiba-tiba lemas mendengar penuturan Temari.

"Tentu saja, kau harus menjaga juga ucapanmu. Aku yakin penyakitmu ini dapat disembuhkan. Aku pasti akan mencintaimu, selalu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Temari.

Temari memang agak ragu-ragu mendengar penuturan Sasuke tetapi ia berusaha percaya pada ucapan kekasihnya itu dan semakin meyakinkan dirinya untuk sembuh.

Sekian lama mereka berbicara, tibalah mereka di Konoha International Hospital. Mereka langsung menuju ke ruangan Tsunade.

Saat Temari dan Sasuke tiba di ruangan Tsunade, Tsunade menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat, "Tsunade-sama!" Temari berlari ke arah Tsunade dan memeluk Tsunade karena Temari menganggap Tsunade sebagai ibu nya sendiri.

"Temari! Aku sangat merindukanmu." Tsunade balas memeluk Temari, Tsunade pun menganggap Temari sebagai anaknya sendiri karena menurutnya ia mempunyai berbagai kemiripan dengan Temari.

"Selamat pagi, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke berkata membuat Temari dan Tsunade melepas pelukan mereka.

"Sasuke, walaupun kau di Konoha kenapa jarang sekali mengunjungiku?"

"Maaf Tsunade-sama, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

"Ahaha iya aku tahu. Santai saja, ngomong-ngomong Temari aku sudah melihatmu di pemotretan Cavana's style. Elegan sekali!"

"Terima kasih Tsunade-sama. Aku lebih berharap jika job yang mendatangiku lebih banyak dan hasil yang memuaskan."

"Ya aku juga akan senang bila kau sukses, tetapi jangan lupakan kesehatan juga. Kita mulai check in nya sekarang ya?"

"Iya Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade mengecek semuanya mulai dari darah dan keadaan ginjal Temari, tetapi dokter cantik ini tiba-tiba tercengang sekaligus terkejut. Tangan Tsunade tiba-tiba bergetar hebat ketika mencocokan semua data dari check kali ini.

Tsunade melirik ke depan tepatnya ditempat duduknya Temari. Temari dan Sasuke masih bercanda tawa disitu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Tsunade. Tsunade meneteskan rintik-rintik airmata nya dan ia mencoba menghapusnya.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Ah ya, Temari."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan check in kali ini? Apakah ginjalku sudah semakin baik?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Temari sangat diluar dugaan. Tsunade semakin menunduk. Tangannya yang memegang kertas hasil check in kini basah terkena air matanya. Ia bangkit dan langsung memeluk Temari.

"Tsunade-sama? Ada apa?" Temari gelagapan karena ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dokternya ini.

"Temari, salahsatu ginjalmu tidak berfungsi. Ini sangat buruk. Dan ginjal ini sudah kronis." Tsunade memeluk Temari semakin erat dan airmata nya membasahi cardigan krem milik Temari.

Bagai petir di siang hari, jantung Temari serasa berhenti sekian detik menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Ia tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya tapi ini adalah sebuah fakta. Airmatanya mulai jatuh, ia merasakan pelukan Tsunade menggetarkan seluruh badannya entah itu badannya yang bergetar. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggenggam tangannya, milik Sasuke.

Temari mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu menerima kenyataan ini. Temari memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan sejenak pikirannya. Ia berharap ketika ia membuka matanya, semua ini hanyalah mimpi tetapi itu sangatlah mustahil pikirnya.

Setelah meneteskan airmatanya ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Tsunade, ia menatap mata coklat milik Tsunade yang penuh airmata.

"Tsunade-sama, kau dapat mengobatinya kan? Untukku?"

Tsunade memandang kosong kebawah dan menjawab pertanyaan Temari dengan kesulitan yang luar biasa "Tidak, maafkan aku Temari."

Mata Temari membulat mendengar jawaban Tsunade, "Kenapa?"

"Untuk menyembuhkan ginjalmu yang sudah kronis, harus dilakukan cangkok ginjal. Dan, kau tahu? Aku tidak dapat melakukannya." Tsunade menggenggam tangan Temari sambil menatap nanar ke arahnya.

"Jadi? Apakah aku akan mati?"

"Tidak Temari! Aku yakin kita dapat melakukan cangkok ginjal itu! Tsunade-sama, aku-" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan agak menaikan nada nya.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Tsunade-sama tidak dapat menyelamatkan ku dari ambang kematian dan salahsatu jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkanku dari penderitaan ini adalah menunggu kematianku."

"Tidak Temari. Aku mungkin dapat membantu operasi cangkok ginjal dengan dokter yang waktu itu menjadi muridku dan ia handal dalam berbagai operasi dan penyembuhan. Aku akan coba menghubungi nya." Tsunade langsung menyambar telefon di ruang kerjanya tersebut dan memijit tombol yang ditujunya. Tsunade bercakap dengan orang yang ia hubungi. Sekian lama Tsunade menelfon, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri telfonnya.

"Temari, dia sanggup membantu operasi cangkok ginjal untukmu!"

"A-apa? Terimakasih Tsunade-sama."

"Dokter itu, Haruno Sakura. Ia memang jarang kesini tetapi ia pun dokter disini juga, aku yakin dia dapat mencangkok ginjalmu dan ia sekaligus akan mencarikan pendonor untukmu setelah kau mendatanginya dan mengecek ginjalmu."

"Terima kasih banyak Tsunade-sama. Jadi kapan aku dapat mengecek ginjalku padanya?"

"Sakura bilang kau dapat mengunjunginya besok di sini pukul 9."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu."

"Iya Temari, aku akan sangat berharap banyak pada Sakura agar operasinya lancar."

"I wish that too."

Temari dan Sasuke berlalu dari ruangan Tsunade dan menuju ke tempat parkiran. Sasuke merasakan ada yang aneh pada diri Temari saat ini setelah menerima berita buruk ini.

"Temari? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke bertanya ketika Temari hendak membuka pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Sasuke aku mohon, jangan beritahukan tentang salahsatu ginjalku yang sudah tidak berfungsi ini pada siapapun. Aku mohon.."

"Tapi Temari-"

"Untuk kebaikanku sendiri, dan buktikan cintamu padaku untuk merahasiakan penyakitku ini."

Sasuke memang tidak berniat memberitahu ini pada siapapun tetapi apakah keluarganya pun tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini? Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan menjawab, "Baiklah."

_To Be Continued_

Author's Note: Aaaaah akhirnya chapter 1 selesai setelah 2 minggu mumet. Review tetap aku terima yaa. Chapter selanjutnya silahkan ditunggu :)

Best regards,

Yusvira


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: "Mengertilah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, aku lebih mencintainya lebih dari hidupku. Dan aku yakin kau lebih mencintainya daripada mencintaiku."/ Bad Summary.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

**Temari x Haruno Sakura**

**Pair: ItaTema x SasuSaku**

**Slightpair: SasuTema x ItaSaku**

**We're belong together**

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan data kesehatan Yuuki Yakumo?" Wanita berambut panjang berwarna ungu itu membaca data-data pasien yang kemarin check in.

"Ada di lemari itu, Yuugao-san." Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu melanjutkan pengisian data-data nya setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari sekertarisnya yang memang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

Haruno Sakura, nama lengkap gadis itu. Ia terlahir dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja tetapi karena bakatnya di dunia kesehatan dan kedokteran mengantarkannya ke kehidupan yang berkecukupan dan ia berhasil menyenangkan orangtuanya. Hidupnya sangatlah bahagia tetapi sangat disayangkan nya ketika sang ayah meninggalkannya ketika ia berumur 12 tahun dikarenakan penyakit jantung dan gadis ini berambisi untuk menjadi dokter yang handal dalam menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit. Sakura mendapat dorongan semangat dari teman-temannya dan akhirnya ia dapat lulus di universitas kedokteran di Amegakure. Sakura tinggal bersama ibunya di rumah baru yang lumayan besar dari hasil jerih payahnya dan Sakura memiliki semua hal yang ia inginkan. Walaupun Sakura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia tak lupa akan kebersamaannya bersama ibunya yang memang tinggal sendirian di rumahnya.

Sakura seorang gadis yang memiliki sifat rendah hati dan terkadang amarahnya memuncak ketika ada seseorang yang membuatnya kesal.

Saat berada di universitas kedokteran di Amegakure, Sakura seorang murid yang sangat cerdas di bidang kesehatan dan kedokteran dan berhasil mengalahkan saingannya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Berita ini sampai di telinga Tsunade dan Tsunade mencoba menguji kemampuan Sakura dan tidak diragukan lagi. Tsunade tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi kecuali mewariskan hal-hal yang berkaitan lagi pada gadis berumur 22 tahun ini.

Tsunade menitipkan sebuah praktek operasi pada Sakura dikarenakan ia sudah tidak mampu melakukan operasi dikarenakan ia terlalu trauma melihat darah terlalu banyak. Hal ini dialaminya sewaktu ia menjalin kasih dengan Dan Kato. Dan mengidap penyakit gagal ginjal dan Tsunade lah yang melakukan operasi pada Dan.

Sakura mempunyai berambut pirang berwarna merah muda sebatas punggung, matanya yang berwarna hijau terang memancarkan kehangatan, mempunyai kulit yang putih dan tinggi yang pas untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Tidak hanya kecantikan nya yang dilihat dari luar, di dalam kepribadian Sakura sendiri ia sangatlah bagus.

Bisa dibilang tidak adanya sisi negative pada diri Sakura, tetapi pasti selalu ada di dalam setiap manusia. Salah satunya adalah Sakura orang yang emosional.

Seperti manusia lainnya yang memiliki pasangan hidup, Sakura pun memiliki seorang kekasih yang bisa dibilang tampan dan lelaki ini pun sangatlah mencintai kekasih berambut pink ini.

Uchiha Itachi.

Kekasih Sakura bermarga Uchiha itu mempunyai mata yang sekelam langit, wajahnya yang tampan, tingginya semampai dan pas untuk seorang lelaki dan rambutnya hitam diikat rendah dikarenakan rambutnya yang panjang. Sakura dan Itachi adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Awal pertemuan mereka di sebuah acara pesta ulang tahun membuat mereka larut dalam euforia cinta dan hampir melupakan sesuatu yang berharga bagi mereka.

Sakura dan Itachi menjalin kisah cinta mereka beberapa bulan ke belakang ini tetapi kisah cinta mereka bisa dibilang harmonis dan itu sangat sulit untuk menjalin kisah cinta dalam waktu 3 bulan ini.

Sakura bekerja di Konoha International Hospital. Ia memiliki asisten untuk membantunya dalam kegiatannya sehari-hari ketika ia bekerja. Yuugao Uzuki, wanita yang satu ini telah mengenal baik sosok Sakura dan ia sangat mengerti dirinya dan tahu semua akan hal gadis bermata hijau cerah ini.

"Sakura, hari sudah semakin malam. Ayo kita pulang." Yuugao menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah ya aku tidak sadar,"

"Kau masih memikirkan pasien yang tadi?"

"Iya, aku tidak yakin dapat menjalankan operasi ini. Sebelumnya, aku belum pernah menghadapi misi ini dan penyakit Lee ini sangatlah sulit untuk disembuhkan. Aku harus kembali menyusun-"

"Istirahatlah dulu Sakura, untuk operasi pun kau harus menyegarkan otakmu. Tidak hanya memikirkan pasien, lagipula operasi itu dijalankan 2 bulan kedepan dan itu masih lama. Aku akan membantumu, dan pasti staf operasi lainnya akan membantu kita." Yuugao memberi semangat kepada Sakura dan menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura sadar akan hal yang dikatakan Yuugao tadi, ia harus menyegarkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu dan ia rasa besok masih ada waktu untuk memikirkan kembali operasi bernama Rock Lee ini. Sakura tersenyum ke arah Yuugao, "Terima kasih Yuugao-san. Kau benar dan sebaiknya kita pulang, ayo."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Yuugao akhirnya tenang dan besok ia akan membantu Sakura dalam menyelesaikan permasalahan tentang operasi yang beberapa hari kedepan akan dilaksanakannya.

Dibukanya jas putih yang ia pakai selama di rumah sakit ini, dibukanya juga sepatu putih yang ia pakai di rumah sakit ini. Udara dingin yang berhembus membuatnya dingin dan dipakainya jaket yang ia bawa. Dipakainya wedges biru muda miliknya dan disambarnya tas dan kunci mobilnya.

"Ayo Yuugao-san."

Sakura dan Yuugao memang sudah sering berangkat dan pulang bersama ketika mobil milik Yuugao sengaja tidak ia bawa ke tempat ia bekerja.

Saat Sakura dan Yuugao berada di koridor untuk menuju ruang parkir, mereka bertemu Tsunade yang sepertinya hendak pulang juga. Sakura yang melihat hal itu mengajak Yuugao untuk menyusul Tsunade dan menyapanya karena ia jarang sekali bertemu guru nya yang sangat berjasa dalam mengagkat namanya menjadi seorang dokter handal.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura, Yuugao."

"Perjalanan pulang, eh?"

"Tentu, kau juga?"

"Iya."

Mereka memutuskan pergi ke tempat parkir bersama dan ketika mereka sampai di tempat parkir, Sakura dan Yuugao berpisah dengan Tsunade yang terlebih dahulu pulang karena mobilnya yang sudah terpatri di seberang lift sementara Sakura dan Yuugao harus berjalan ke depan sedikit.

'Kring.. Kring..'

Sakura mendengar dering telefon dan cepat-cepat dia memeriksa tasnya, tidak digatukan lagi itu bunyi dari iPhone miliknya. Diambilnya iPhone miliknya, ia tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di layar iPhonenya tersebut.

Uchiha Itachi

Disentuhnya layar iPhonenya untuk menjawab panggilannya itu, "Halo Itachi?"

"Sakura? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang menuju parkiran mobilku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Oh begitu, tadinya aku akan menyuruh Obito menjemputmu tetapi ternyata kau membawa mobilmu."

"Hm iya tidak usah Itachi-kun."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Tentu saja, jangan lupa makan malam Itachi-kun."

"Iya, kau juga."

'Klik'

Sambungan telefon antara Itachi dan Sakura segera di akhiri oleh Sakura karena saat ini ai akan menyetir mobil. Sakura memang sudah tidak aneh lagi dengan sikap Itachi seperti itu karena ia menganggap semua Uchiha seperti itu.

"Sakura, kau sabar juga ya?"

Sakura yang sedang menyetir dan fokus dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan pada lawan bicaranya yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, "A-apa?"

"Ya, kenapa kau bisa mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Itachi? Kau bisa sabar dengan sikap cuek nya itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku menganggap itu sebagai kebiasaannya. Pasti berbeda jauh dengan Hayate-san, eh?"

"Tentu saja, berbeda mungkin yah 180 derajat dengan Itachi."

"Haha aku tahu, bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Pasti kalian hidup bahagia."

"Ya dia baik-baik saja,"

"Syukurlah."

Perbincangan mereka di mobil yang cukup lama menghilangkan kesadaran mereka yang tak terasa sudah sampai di rumah Yuugao. Jarak rumah Sakura dan Yuugao dapat dihitung dengan langkah kaki.

"Sakura, terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

"Sama-sama Yuugao-san. Baiklah aku pulang dulu,"

Mobil Sakura meninggalkan rumah Yuugao dan menuju ke rumahnya. Di sekitar rumahnya sangat sepi dikarenakan waktu yang sudah semakin malam. Saat gadis berambut merah muda memasukan mobilnya ke dalam garasi, ia disambut oleh senyuman hangat ibu nya yang setia menunggui nya di depan rumah.

"Kaa-san!"

"Selamat datang, Sakura. Bagaimana dengan harimu hari ini?"

"Sangat melelahkan, Kaa-san. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik, kalau begitu beristirahatlah dan makan malam terlebih dahulu."

"Baik Kaa-san."

Sakura dan ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah yang lumayan besar bertingkat 2 itu. Sakura menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk menuju kamarnya yang serba ber-cat merah. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Ia membuka kembali matanya karena ingatannya memutar tentang kata-kata ibunya yang mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju alam mimpinya.

Sakura terlebih dahulu mengganti pakaiannya dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan air dikamar mandinya untuk menghapuskan raut kelelahannya. Selesai dari kamar mandi, Sakura keluar dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya rumah nya sudah sepi kecuali ke-4 pembantunya yang masih mengerjakan berbagai kegiatan yang semestinya dilakukan oleh mereka.

'Mungkin Kaa-san sudah tidur,' pikirnya.

Sakura kemudian membuka tudung saji yang menutupi hidangannya untuk makan. Dilihatnya ada sebuah panci ramen. Mm, kelihatannya lezat pikirnya. Ia ingat ketika ia berada di kedai ramen bersama sahabatnya Naruto. Ah, ia jadi mengingat kejadian bersama anak dari pemimpin Konoha. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Sakura langsung menyendokkan ramen tersebut ke mangkuknya, dan ia pun langsung menyatapnya dengan habis.

Sakura langsung menuju ke kamarnya setelah ia makan malam walaupun menurutnya agak sepi karena ia jarang-jarang sekali pulang malam. Saat tiba di kamarnya, Sakura langsung mengecek iPhone miliknya dan dilihatnya 2 missed calls, Sakura melihat siapakah yang menelfon nya di saat ia sedang makan malam tadi. Itachi. Sakura langsung menelfon kembali Itachi.

"Moshi-moshi, Itachi-kun?"

"Ah Sakura, ada apa?"

"Tadi kau menelfonku?"

"Iya, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu hal."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya rindu."

"Hah dasar, bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Sampaikan salamku pada mereka."

"Mereka baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan ibumu? Disini sangat sepi."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Memangnya ada apa? Oh ya dan kenapa kau tadi menyuruh Obito-san menjemputku?"

"Ya aku sedang berada di Suna, survey."

"Oh, bagaimana dengan keadaan disana? Apakah disana dingin?"

"Ya seperti Konoha tetapi aku lebih merindukan Konoha, dan disini dingin karena di Suna akan datang musim Salju."

"Wah senang nya akan datang musim salju. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan musim salju."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu ke Suna jika disini telah datang musim salju."

"Baiklah, kapan kau pulang Itachi-kun?"

"Besok pagi, dan seperti nya aku akan tidur sekarang. Kau juga tidurlah."

"Iya Itachi-kun." Begitu menutup telefon, Sakura terlelap ke alam mimpi nya. Ia sangat kelelahan karena pasien yang mengunjungi nya banyak.

Sementara di lain tempat, Itachi menatap kosong ke arah televisi di kamar hotel nya di Suna tempatnya survey ke Sabaku Corp. Uchiha Itachi, memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung yang diikat rendah. Kepribadiannya yang dingin tetapi ia memiliki otak encer yang tidak diragukan lagi mengantarkannya ke jenjang kesuksesan. Wajah sang raven ini sangatlah tampan tetapi terdapat kerutan di sisi kanan dan kiri hidungnya, itu dikarenakan Itachi sudah belajar memimpin perusahaan besar milik sang ayah di usia yang bisa terbilang muda yaitu 25 tahun.

Itachi dan Sasuke saat ini berusaha untuk merebut posisi sang ayah, bisa dibilang Itachi dan Sasuke pewaris Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke sebagai adik Itachi pun otak encernya tidak diragukan lagi tetapi saat ini Itachi adalah kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi direktur utama Uchiha Corporation karena ia seorang yang penurut, agak berbeda dengan Sasuke.

Dari perawakan, Itachi dan Sasuke memang seperti kembar. Tetapi tinggi badan, rambut yang membedakan keduanya. Dari segi suara pun dapat dikatakan berbeda.

'Kring.. Kring..'

Itachi melirik iPhone miliknya, ia lalu melihat jam yang terpatri di dinding bercatkan biru tersebut. Pukul 11. Ia berpikir kenapa orang ini menghubungi nya semalam ini? Ia melihat nama yang terdapat di layar iPhone nya tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Itachi lalu mengangkat telfon dari kakaknya.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"Aniki? Kapan kau pulang?"

"Besok pagi, ada apa Sasuke?"

"Tak apa, sepertinya besok aku tidak dapat menjemputmu karena aku besok akan menjemput Temari."

"Hm baiklah aku memaklumi itu, aku harap kau tidak terlalu jatuh hati pada model keaayanganmu itu."

"Hah dasar, kau juga mintalah pacarmu itu menjemputmu."

"Besok dia tidak dapat menjemputku, terlalu lelah untuk menjemputku di bandara."

"Hm baiklah, aku lelah. Aku tidur duluan."

"Baiklah."

'Klik'

Itachi pun tidur setelah mematikan telefonnya dan masuk ke alam mimpi. Itachi masih mengenakan baju yang ia tadi pakai seharian ini.

**...**

Sakura bangun di pagi hari ini yang cerah. Gadis cantik ini berusaha membuka matanya yang masih setengah menutup. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya, ia akhirnya dapat bangun dengan sempurna. Sakura menuju gordeng dan membuka jendelanya. Ia menghirup udara segar di pagi ini. Sebelum memulai aktivitas nya, Sakura membereskan tempat tidur nya dan lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Tidak adanya jadwal perawatan, yak ini adalah jadwalnya berolah raga pagi. Dipilihnya sepatu yang berada di rak sepatu di kamarnya, dan dipakainya lah kaus kaki sampai mata kaki nya. Tak lupa, agar tidak gampang kelelahan, ia menguncir kuda rambutnya.

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

Sakura keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya sambil berlari kecil. Saat melewati rumah Yuugao, ia melihat wanita berambut panjang ungu tersebut sedang berolah raga. Sakura tersenyum dan menuju kearahnya.

"Sedang olahraga, eh?"

"Ah Sakura! Tentu saja, ayo kita berolahraga bersama."

"Ayo."

Sakura dan Yuugao berolahraga bersama, setelah melakukan beberapa pemanasan Sakura dan Yuugao memutuskan untuk berkeliling Konoha.

Saat di Konoha Citypark, Sakura bertemu beberapa teman-temannya saat ia menimba ilmu di Amegakure seperti Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Karin dan teman-teman yang satu akademi sewaktu di Konoha Gakuen yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten, Rock Lee, Chouji, dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Disapa nya teman-teman baiknya, sikap mereka tidak berubah dan tetap ramah padanya.

"Yuugao-san, ayo kita lanjutkan."

Saat diperjalanan untuk keliling kota dan mengunjungi berbagai tempat di Konoha, Yuugao yang merasa lelah memutuskan untuk bersantai di pinggir pantai Konoha yang tidak jauh letaknya.

Sakura dan Yuugao pun memilih tempat duduk di dekat bibir pantai. Disana banyak orang yang berenang dan berolahraga. Yuugao memesan 2 buah kelapa karena berdiam di pantai sambil meminum air kelapa sangatlah cocok.

"Terima kasih Yuugao-san."

"Sama-sama,"

Pandangan Sakura yang semula melihat ke arah segerombol anak yang sedang bermain bola teralih kepada seseorang yang sedang berjalan sambil menelfon seseorang. Sakura terpesona oleh sesok pria tampan itu. Memakai kaus biru pendek dan celana sebatas lutut berwarna putih, rambutnya berwarna hitam. Pria itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Pria yang kini sedang ia amati merasa sedang diamati oleh sepasang mata, pria itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang sedang duduk. Gadis itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan setelah pria itu menatapnya kembali, si gadis yang dimaksud Sakura itu seperti salah tingkah. Pria itu tersenyum melihat tingkah sang gadis, pria itu tersenyum tanpa si gadis ketahui. Entah kenapa, pria itu pun sedikit tertarik pada gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya padahal ia baru beberapa detik melihat gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Ya, aku sedang menuju airport. Kau sudah bangun rupanya tuan pemalas?" Suara itu terdengar dari telefonnya, tanpa ada kesiapan ia pun menjawabnya seakan-akan ia bangun dari tidur.

"Aku hanya bisa bangun pagi untukmu dan juga pekerjaanku. Apakah kau sudah memakan obatnya?"

Pria itu pun meneruskan perjalanannya menyusuri pantai dan masih memikirkan gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut tetapi pikirannya teralihkan pada seorang yang tadi ia telfon kembali, Sabaku no Temari.

Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

**...**

Sakura masih terpesona saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pria tampan itu. Tetapi ia mencoba menghapuskan ingatannya dengan pria tersebut. Pria yang berambut duckbutt hair itupun pergi dari pandangannya, saat Sakura melihat kepergian Sasuke ia melihat di punggung baju nya tersebut terdapat gambar kipas berwarna merah putih.

"Uchiha." Gumamnya.

"Apa?" Yuugao yang mendengar gumaman Sakura mendengar tetapi ia tidak terlalu jelas mendengar Sakura.

"Eh, ti-tidak."

Yuugao mendengus karena tidak diberitahu yang sebenarnya oleh Sakura tapi apa boleh buat, Yuugao sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau siang ini kita shopping? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan lagipula aku bosan berada di rumah."

"Baiklah."

Yuugao dan Sakura pun pulang, mereka berlalu dari pantai Konoha. Di jalan mereka pun banyak bercakap-cakap dan Sakura memberitahukan yang sebenarnya dengan pertemuan pertama nya dengan pria yang ia temui di bibir pantai yang sepertinya menghubungi seseorang lewat iPhone milik pria tersebut.

Di lain tempat, Itachi yang sudah berada di airport di Sunagakure dan ia akan pulang ke tempat kelahirannya yaitu di Konoha. Memang agak lama untuk menunggu keberangkatan pesawat ini membuat pria tampan ini bosan. Ia pun membaca Business Week edisi terbaru yang ia beli tadi.

Itachi akhirnya mendapat teman duduk disebelahnya. Tetapi itu wanita, ia memang jarang terpikat pada seorang wanita kecuali Sakura yang sebagai kekasihnya tetapi entah kenapa gadis ini seperti menariknya untuk bertatap wajah. Gadis pirang itu melirik Itachi yang saat ini membaca Business Week edisi terbaru. Itachi sudah agak terusik kenyamanannya merasa diperhatikan kemudian menengokan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu dan ia sedikit takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Itachi melihat gadis cantik itu tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya, mampu membuatnya terhipnotis agar tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia hanya bisa membalas senyuman gadis cantik itu.

Uchiha Itachi, pria yang dingin itu kini senang memandangi seorang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. Meskipun ia sedang membaca Business Week, tatapannya hanya terarah kepada gadis yang sedari tadi tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Itachi.

Sekian lama Itachi menikmati perjalanannya, tak terasa ia sudah dekat berada di airport Konoha. Ia tersenyum lega, dan ia melirik kepada si gadis yang memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati musik yang mengalir di earphone yang ia pakai. Itachi ingin sekali menyadarkan gadis itu dari ketentramannya tetapi ia kalah cepat dari seorang pria yang tampaknya lebih muda darinya. Pria itu menyentuh tangan gadis bermata dark green dan membangunkannya.

Itachi tersenyum.

Dan saat gadis itu bangkit, Itachi pun ikut bangkit dan berjalan ke depan mengikuti pria berambut merah dan wanita berambut pendek berwarna coklat yang tadi bercakap sesaat bersama gadis yang duduk bersamanya tadi.

Saat Itachi hendak berjalan, ia melihat sebuah iPod emas tergeletak dan ia membalikkan badannya ke arah gadis yang tadi duduk disebelahnya. Ia menghampiri gadis itu yang tampaknya sedang kebingungan.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Itachi yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya kini bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan iPod berwarna emas milik gadis itu.

"Ah! Of course, thanks. Kalau begitu aku duluan karena ya sepertinya aku sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang." Gadis itu berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah hati-hati,"

Itachi itu termenung sebentar melihat kepergian gadis yang hampir merebut hatinya. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru ia alami dan ia serasa sudah ditekan kekuatan magnetik oleh gadis berambut blonde tersebut.

'Ah ya aku kira kau tertidur, Temari-Nee. Ayo, pesawat sudah lepas landas dan sudah banyak orang yang turun kini giliran kita.'

"Temari?" Itachi bertanya pada dirinya karena ia rasa nama itu sudah tidak asing baginya. Ia berpikir lebih dalam dan ia rasanya pernah mengenali nama itu. Ya! Nama itu sering disebut-sebut adiknya, Sasuke.

"Tadi itu, Temari?" Itachi kemudian berjalan keluar untuk bertemu Temari dan memperkenalkan dirinya tapi saat dirinya turun, bagikan duri yang menghujam ke dada nya, Itachi yang baru saja turun dari pesawat melihat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Temari sambil berlari. Ia berniat segera keluar dari pesawat karena diluar terjadi kehebohan yang sangat luar biasa dikarenakan datangnya Temari. Itachi hanya tersenyum lemah dan sepertinya hanyalah adiknya lah yang sangat beruntung yang dapat mendapatkan seorang bidadari secantik Temari. Dan yang membuat Itachi tersentak adalah pergelangan tangan Temari yang dipegang erat oleh Sasuke.

Itachi menuruni tangga pesawat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Argh Itachi, kenapa kau harus memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan tanggungan jawabmu seperti ini?"

**...**

"Yuugao-san, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Cocok,"

Sakura dan Yuugao saat ini berada di salahsatu mall terbesar di Konoha, tepatnya mereka ada di shoes center. Mereka berdua berniat membeli beberapa alas kaki yang cocok untuk mereka. Saat mereka berjalan semakin dekat ke tempat koleksi toko itu, ada sebuah foto berbingkai besar memakai Eternal Diamond Stiletto dengan gaun berwarna krem yang menjuntai hingga menyapu lantai dengan bagian depan yang terbelah dua. Gadis yang berada di bingkai pigura tersebut membuat Sakura terpesona dengan kecantikannya. Rambutnya blonde yang dibiarkannya terurai hingga tertiup hembusan angin sangatlah cocok dengan gaun dan sepatu yang dipakai wanita itu.

"Sakura?"

"Eh? Ya Yuugao-san?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Hanya memandangi foto ini, dia... Begitu bersinar." Ujar Sakura sambil mengelus kaca yang memisahkannya dengan model yang terpampang di dinding itu.

"Dia kan Sabaku no Temari."

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, memang nya kenapa?"

"What? What era you came? Dia itu model sekaligus penyanyi yang sedang naik daun sekarang."

"Oh ya?" Sakura lalu melihat tulisan di bawahnya bertuliskan 'Sabaku no Temari' beserta tanda tangannya.

"Dia itu kan mantan kekasih Nara Shikamaru,"

"Shikamaru? Dia kan seorang konglomerat di Konoha dan aku dengar ia seorang murid dari Konoha International High School. Pasti sangat pintar. Wah beruntung sekali Temari dapat menjalin kasih bersama pria itu. Tetapi kenapa mereka bisa mengakhiri hubungan mereka?"

"Ya yang kau dengar dia pintar itu memang benar, Shikamaru mengikuti program akselerasi selama 1 setengah tahun. Hebat bukan? Walaupun Shikamaru seorang putra dari konglomerat dan otaknya yang encer, dia seorang pria yang pemalas dan sifat Temari itu bertolak belakang dengan Shikamaru. Karena itu, Temari benci kepemalasan Shikamaru. Yang aku dengar dari gosip para perawat rumah sakit Konoha seperti itu,"

"Wow, pantas saja. Dan sekarang, kekasih Temari siapa? Wah pasti seorang lelaki yang pintar dan pandai bekerja giat ya."

"Aku belum tahu kali ini Temari menjalin kasih bersama siapa,"

"Hm yasudah, ayo kita teruskan."

Sakura dan Yuugao pun kembali memilah-milah dan mencoba sepatu yang mana yang cocok untuk mereka. Entah ada magnet apa yang menjalari tubuhnya tetapi perasaannya terfokuskan pada seseorang yang membuatnya tercengang akan kisah cinta nya. Sabaku no Temari.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera menghilangkan keresahannya tersebut tetapi apa hubungannya dengan gadis itu? Sakura kemudian melihat lagi gambar Temari.

Sakura membiarkan permasalahan itu dan menjalani aktivitas selanjutnya bersama Yuugao. 'Aku harus bersikap tenang,' batinnya.

**...**

Malam menghampiri si bungsu Uchiha yang sedang menyetir untuk pulang ke rumah. Sasuke berpamitan sebentar pada Temari untuk pulang karena adanya urusan yang belum sepenuhnya selesai.

Perhatian Sasuke teralih pada wanita yang tadi pagi ia temui di pantai. Mata nya yang berwarna hijau cerah, rambutnya berwarna merah muda, dan senyumnya yang menawan bisa saja membuat dirinya jatuh.

"Argh! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan wanita itu?!"

Sasuke berpikir lebih dalam lagi, di dalam dirinya masih ada hati yang ia simpan, masih ada rasa cinta yang belum tersampaikan pada kekasihnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sabaku no Temari.

Dilain tempat,

"Itachi-kun, kapan kau sampai di Konoha? Kenapa tak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu untuk menjemputmu?"

"Yah, aku kira kau berangkat kerja hari ini. Maafkan aku Sakura."

Itachi dan Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang di rumah Sakura tepatnya di ruang tamu. Ibu Sakura tampaknya sudah tidur karena waktu yang sudah malam.

"Ayo Itachi-kun, kita mengobrol di ruang tengah saja."

Sakura dan Itachi pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah, Sakura menyalakan televisi di ruangan tersebut agar tidak bosan. Itachi pun duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana saat di Suna kemarin Itachi-kun?" Sakura bertanya sambil duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Ya lumayan, saat aku mengunjungi Sabaku Corporation, semua karyawan maupun atasannya berlaku baik padaku. Yah, perusahaan itu sangat besar dan bisa dikatakan Sabaku Corp lah saingan Uchiha Corp."

"Wow, tapi kalau kau yang menjadi direktur utama Uchiha Corp aku yakin reputasi Uchiha Corp akan semakin meningkat." Ujar Sakura sambil melihat kepada Itachi.

"Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan menampakkan ukiran senyum di bibirnya yang semakin menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sakura sadar akan ketampanan seorang Uchiha Itachi yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Kini ia dapat melupakan pertemuannya dengan pria di pantai tadi. Sakura pun menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Itachi dan memejamkan matanya.

Itachi yang tahu akan hal yang dilakukan Sakura langsung membiarkan bahunya ditiduri oleh gadis cantik ini. Ia meraih tangan mulus Sakura dan menggenggam nya. Ia mencoba melupakan Temari, gadis yang bertemu dengannya saat ia di pesawat. 'Aku harus mencintai Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh.' batinnya

Lama mereka berada di posisi itu, Itachi yang mulai melihat hari semakin malam tiba-tiba mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Sakura. Tetapi, tampaknya Sakura sudah tidur di pelukan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum, ia lalu menidurkan Sakura di sofa itu dan memberinya selimut. Ia mengecup pelan bibir ranum gadis berambut merah muda tersebut dan mengelus pelan rambutnya.

"Aku pergi dulu,"

Itachi menuju teras rumah Sakura dan menuju Mercedes miliknya. Ia langsung tancap gas meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Sakura.

**...**

Sakura bangun dengan perasaan aneh karena tidak biasa ia tidur di sofa ruang tengahnya. Sakura mengucek matanya dan menyibakkan selimut yang semalam ia pakai tetapi ingatannya kembali memutar otaknya karena ia rasa kemarin malam selimut tidak menutupi tubuhnya. Ah! Itachi. Pasti pria itu yang memberinya selimut, pikirnya. Sakura pun membuka iPhone nya untuk menghubungi Itachi tapi dilihat nya ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

'From- Uchiha Itachi,

Good morning dear, apa kau sudah bangun? Aku harap iya. Jangan lupa sarapan terlebih dahulu jika kau akan berpergian dan istirahatlah yang cukup dokter cantik. Maaf kemarin aku tidak berpamitan denganmu karena aku lihat wajahmu yang didera rasa lelah, dan maaf aku seenaknya menyampirkan selimut di tubuhmu karena aku rasa malam itu sangat dingin. Aku mencintaimu.'

Baru sekali ini jantung Sakura berdegup melihat kata-kata yang Itachi kirim. Ia memang merasa semalaman saat Itachi datang kemari, Itachi tidak sedingin waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Sakura tersenyum senang,

"Sakura? Apa ada yang kau lamunkan?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan ibunya yang tidak diketahui sebelumnya olehnya.

"Ti-tidak Kaa-san." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hari ini apa kau ada praktek?"

"Tidak, Kaa-san."

"Kalau begitu, mandilah walau kau tidak ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu, Kikyo sudah siapkan sarapan kesukaanmu." Jawab ibu Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu." Sakura menuju kamar mandi nya untuk memperbaiki penampilannya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura mendengar dering telefon dari iPhone nya dan sekejap ia melihat nama penelfonnya, itu Tsunade.

"Moshi-moshi, Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura, apa kau ada waktu senggang?" Sakura terkejut mendengar suara Tsunade yang tampangnya menahan tangis.

"T-Tentu, suaramu, Tsunade-sama,"

"Jangan tanyakan itu Sakura."

"Baiklah. Ada apa Tsunade-sama?"

"Aku, mempunyai seorang pasien... Yang mengalami, gagal ginjal. Kini, salahsatu ginjalnya... Tidak berfungsi. Kau, dapatkah mencarikan pendonornya? Serta... Operasinya?"

"Tentu Tsunade-sama." Sakura memang agak bingung, ia baru mendengar Tsunade menangis tentang salahsatu pasien nya mengalami gagal ginjal.

"Terima kasih, Sakura, kalau begitu, kapan kau dapat melakukan operasi tersebut?"

"Sepertinya besok pasienmu harus check in dulu bersamaku. Aku akan ke rumah sakit besok pagi dan tolong beritahu pada pasien mu pukul 9 dia harus bertemu denganku."

"Tentu, Sakura."

"Tsunade-sama, kenapa kau menangis hanya karena pasien yang mengalami gagal ginjal ini?" Sakura akhirnya menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin diketahuinya.

"Dia, gadis yang sangat berharga untukku, dia sudah aku anggap sebagai anak kandungku sendiri, dan..." Sakura mendengar Tsunade semakin terisak dan Sakura pun mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan maksud tidak mau semakin lama membuat Tsunade terpuruk.

"A-ano maafkan aku, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya siapa nama pasienmu?"

"Temari, Sabaku no Temari."

DEG!

Sakura tercengang mendengar nama yang diucapkan Tsunade. Entah perasaan apa yang mengguncangnya, tetapi ia merasa badai mengguncangnya. Sebelumnya pun Sakura belum mengenal Temari, tetapi mendengar pasien yang akan di-operasi oleh dirinya sendiri pun ia merasa terbengkalai.

'Perasaan macam apa ini?' Batin Sakura.

**_To Be Continued_**

**Author's note: Hallo everyone! Bertemu lagi di chapter 2 bersama aku, maaf kalau alurnya mudah ditebak dan bahasanya gak teratur karena aku belum terlalu bisa menggunakan bahasa baku. Reviews aku tunggu selalu dan para readers silahkan menunggu kelanjutan fict ini ^_^ Arigatou!**

**Best regards,**

**Yusvira**


End file.
